Conventionally, there is known a power feeding control apparatus for supplying electric power from an external power source to a battery provided in an electric vehicle such as a plug-in hybrid car or a battery-powered car (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-33789, Paragraphs [0015] through [0026] and FIGS. 1 through 4). The power feeding control apparatus includes a zero current transformer, through which power feeding lines extend, for detecting leakage current in the electric vehicle. The zero current transformer detects the leakage current based on unbalanced currents flowing through the power feeding lines to prevent occurrence of electric shock accidents.
In the power feeding control apparatus described above, lead lines constitute the power feeding lines extending through the zero current transformer. This makes it difficult to assemble the power feeding control apparatus since the lead lines may be bent while passing through a central opening of the zero current transformer.